


A Handprint on My Heart

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: I'm still bitter that we never found out what Quinn's big plans were and that For Good was not a Faberry duet. So I rewrote the New York episode.Enjoy!
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	A Handprint on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaberryTrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaberryTrain/gifts).



> This is a one shot that could possibly turn into a multi chapter if there is enough interest. However, this is the last Faberry story I will be writing for a short time. Don’t panic, it's not too long of a break. I’m just going to take a quick break to write an Alex and Olivia from SVU fic that won’t leave me alone. And in addition to fic I’m also currently writing two different novels at the same time. I’m in a groove with writing so still on the agenda is three more multi chapter faberry fics; as well as a three part angst verse, a five part American football AU, Small Moments one shots, and more of this verse if it’s wanted. So yeah no worries there is still a ton of faberry to come from me. 
> 
> Note: I used the complete version of the song rather than the short version from the scene because the whole song is better.
> 
> WARNING: Rated T for language.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any songs used or mentioned.

**A Handprint on My Heart**

***

After Mr. Schue told them he wanted two hit songs before they landed in New York and the glee club dispersed; Finn turned to Quinn.

“Hey… thanks.”

Quinn got to her feet, “for what?”

“I know you’re hurting right now but, it’s really cool you didn’t quit glee club.”

“If I quit glee club my big plans for New York would've been ruined,” her voice was slightly creepy in it’s sugary sweet tone.

“What plans?”

“You’ll see,” she replied with a wide smile that made Finn feel incredibly worried. 

Not only for glee club but for himself as well.

*

“So, what’s going on with you and Jesse?” Finn asked Rachel as they were walking through the lobby of the hotel. Behind them Quinn was standing with Santana and Brittany and was watching them.

“So Q, you never did tell us,” Quinn took her eyes off of Rachel and looked back at her friends. “What were those big plans?”

An evil smile crossed Quinn’s lips, “I’m going to steal his girl.” She motioned with her head in the direction of where Finn was now standing with Mr. Schue.

Santana’s mouth dropped open as she looked back and forth between Quinn and Brittany.

Sure they all knew Quinn was gay for Rachel but they never thought she’d even admit it, nevermind pursue it. “Wow.”

“What?” 

“I’m just surprised… I mean we all know, it’s no secret how gay for Rachel you are,” Quinn felt her face blush. “But I am shocked that you went from repressed lesbian to  _ Ima steal his girl  _ like that,” she snapped her fingers to emphasize the point. 

“I’m just tired of watching him not even understand how lucky he is to have her,” Santana nodded feeling something akin to pride. “And I can only  _ try _ to steal his girl...if she’s not into it-”

“She’s into it,” Santana cut her off and she noted that Brittany was also nodding.

_ How did they know? _

“How do you know?”

“I have fucking eyes,” was Santana’s reply. “She might not realize it, but she’s into you… and if you say that sappy shit you just said to us, to _ her _ . She’ll be all yours.”

Quinn couldn’t hide her smile at the thought, but she was still unsure, “but why do you think that?” 

“Because, Finn doesn’t say nice shit about her, nevermind  _ to _ her.”

Quinn’s smile widened.

Santana was right.

***

“We don’t need to write songs for nationals,” Quinn said after they were cooped up for hours in the hotel room and the only thing they had come up with was  _ My Cup _ . “New York’s going to write them for us.”

Rachel stared at her for a few moments before she smiled. 

“Quinn’s right,” their eyes met and Rachel felt butterflies. 

_ For Quinn! _

She shook those thoughts away.

Like she had been doing for weeks now. 

She had told Finn no boys, no distractions.

Apparently she should’ve said no girls as well.

She had been feeling some type of way about Quinn since they sang their duet a few weeks prior and then had that moment at prom; and she was desperately trying to ignore those feelings. 

Especially since another love interest was the last thing she needed right now; she already had both Jesse and Finn pursuing her and all she could think about these days was Quinn Fabray.

_ No distractions _ \- she reminded herself.

And as they went out to explore the city, she tried. 

She really did.

But somehow she consistently found herself drawn to Quinn.

***

After spending a couple of hours in the city they retreated back to the hotel rooms. They guys in one room and the girls in the other.

In the girls room Rachel was trying to write a song when she got hit with a pillow by Quinn. 

She shot the girl a dirty look and when she only received a smile in return she couldn’t hold onto the annoyance.

And there were those damned butterflies again. 

Her phone beeped and she saw a text from Finn telling her to meet him in Central Park and to dress up. Over her shoulder Quinn saw the text and panicked. 

“You can’t,” she said desperately. 

Rachel turned to face her. “Why not?”

“Because…” she trailed off. 

What was she going to say?

_ Because, I’m in love with you _ \- Quinn thought.

“B-Because Mr. Schue said-”

“Look Quinn, he probably just wants to talk about the song.”

“Then why did he tell you to dress up?” 

Rachel could feel the anger bubbling in her. 

She hated Quinn wanted Finn back.

“Why are you reading my texts? I know you want Finn back but that’s not for me to decide.” With that she stormed into the bathroom to get ready and Quinn slumped into the chair Rachel had just been sitting in.

_ So much for big plans. _

*

Rachel tiptoed into the room after her  _ date  _ with Finn carrying her shoes and saw that everyone was asleep.

Everyone but Quinn.

Their eyes locked momentarily and Rachel felt like she had something dirty.

Like she had somehow cheated on Quinn.

She could see the hurt on her face and that made her angry.

She knew how Quinn felt. 

She had been in the same position for the last few months watching Finn date _ her _ .

She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

As she closed the door she felt a hand stopping it and saw Quinn’s angry hazel eyes looking down on her.

She dropped her hands and continued into the room; Quinn followed her in, closing the door behind herself.

“How’d it go?”

Rachel crossed her arms defensively over her chest, “He tried to kiss me,” she heard Quinn gasp and she felt bad for her. “But I stopped him.”

She saw hope return to Quinn’s eyes.

And just once she wished someone would want her that way.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” she raised her hands and dropped them to her side, “I just feel like maybe he and I are not meant to be.”

Quinn closed the distance between them. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Rachel was exasperated. “I know Quinn… I know you want him.”

“No,” Quinn cut her off. “I want... you.”

Shocked, Rachel’s eyes met hers.

_ When did she get so close? _

And then Quinn’s hand was cupping her cheek and…

Rachel’s eyes closed as Quinn’s lips met hers and... Finn was right.

_ Fireworks. _

Her lips were so soft, so silky.

Rachel moaned into the kiss and Quinn deepened it.

Quinn couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Not only had she finally gotten the courage to kiss this girl.

But she wasn’t pulling away and running. She was kissing her back.

Kissing Rachel was everything she thought it would be and more. 

And when Rachel moaned, Quinn felt a shudder run through her body and settle between her legs. Without thinking she slipped her tongue past Rachel’s open lips and into her mouth and then she felt Rachel’s in hers.

This time she was the one moaning.

And maybe that was what caused the incredible feeling to end.

She opened her eyes and saw that Rachel was covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Quinn,” she said breathily.

“Rachel,” Quinn heard how low and husky her voice sounded but before she could say another word Rachel was out of the bathroom and heading for the door.

Quinn heard the sound of the hotel door close and she sank to the floor. 

_ So much for her not running away _ \- Quinn thought as sadness overtook her.

***

The next day, Quinn was done sulking. 

She wasn’t the only one in that kiss. Rachel had kissed her back, and she wasn’t going to give up unless Rachel explicitly told her she wasn’t interested.

She also wanted to apologize for making things more confusing for her. 

She walked over to the bed that Rachel was sleeping in. She was still awake in the chair when Rachel had come back to the room a few hours after running out.

“Rachel wake up,” she whispered and Rachel looked up at her.

“Why?”

“Because we're going to breakfast at Tiffany’s.”

Rachel smiled.

She couldn’t help it.

Quinn just… got her.

*

Outside of Tiffany’s, they stood with coffees and bagels.

“We’re going to get into so much trouble for this.”   
Quinn ignored that; Rachel was most likely right but Quinn didn’t want to think about that right now. 

“How awesome are these bagels?” Quinn replied with a satisfied groan.

And Rachel liked the sound of that.

A little too much.

“Uhh,” she stammered trying to get her mind out of the gutter. “It’s the water… ugh you’re the only one besides me who understands how amazing this place is,” Quinn smiled at her as they look at their surroundings. “When we graduate I’m going to college here... this is where I belong.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you,” Quinn said and Rachel grinned because she had.

Quinn had always been her biggest supporter, even in the days when she was being mean about it.

“But are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” She looked around again. “Ur, uh… the elephant in the city.”

Quinn laughed. “I’m sorry for adding more pressure to you with my feelings,” she told her and Rachel nodded. “That wasn’t my intention… I just saw that you were getting back together with Finn and I knew I was running out of time.”   
Rachel swooned. 

“But no matter who you decide to be with Rachel, you can’t let that person make you choose them over your dream.”

“Even if that person is you.”

“Especially, if that person is me,” Quinn told her. “I’ve held you back long enough… but Rachel,” she took her hand and their eyes locked. “So has Finn,” Rachel nodded knowingly. “C’mon there is something else I wanted to show you.”   
Quinn turned and dragged her along.

But unbeknownst to Quinn; a future with her was all Rachel had been thinking about.

Even before their amazing kiss.

***

When Rachel realized that Quinn had brought her to the Gershwin she stared at her in awe.

“We have to go in,” Quinn saw Rachel’s eyes light up at her words. “Strike that… we have to break in.”

Rachel was definitely intrigued and a little bit turned on.

But once they were inside she began to panic. “No, we-we can’t be in here… they say that if you get arrested in a theater you’re blackballed for life.”

Before Quinn could calm her down they heard a voice behind them. 

“Hey,” they turned to see a very large security guard walking toward them. “You’re not supposed to be in here.”

Quinn thought on her feet as Rachel clutched her arm in fear. “We’re extras… th-they told us to come early,” Quinn lied. 

“We’re um… be-being fitted for our munchkin costumes,” Rachel added. 

And Quinn was proud of how good of a team they made. 

“You’re from Indiana right?” The guard asked them.

“Ohio, actually,” Rachel answered.

“And you got some big Broadway dream, about singing a song on a real Broadway stage,” both girls were shocked into silence.

“Look we’re really sorry-” 

Quinn began but was cut off by the guard speaking again. 

“You got fifteen minutes,” he said as he began walking away. 

Once he was gone, Rachel squealed and they made their way to the stage. 

“If you have to make a choice you have to visualize the options,” Quinn told her and Rachel nodded.

“How?”

“Sing,” Quinn stepped closer and placed her hand on Rachel’s lower back. She didn’t know it but she was currently sweeping Rachel off of her feet. “Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience, belting out the final song of one of the greatest musicals of all time.”

Quinn’s Broadway knowledge alone made her a far better option than Finn.

Never mind her kissing skills.

“There’s no orchestra,” Rachel pointed out.

“Make one. In your mind.”

Rachel was beaming as she stared at Quinn.

And then she did.  


[RACHEL]

_ I'm limited _

_ Just look at me - I'm limited _

_ And just look at you _

_ You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda _

She looked at Quinn and smiled.

_ So now it's up to you _

_ For both of us - now it's up to you… _

Rachel took Quinn by her hands and pulled her center stage as well. 

Quinn knew she wanted to sing it with her.

And in this moment there was no way she could deny her anything.

[QUINN]

_ I've heard it said _

_ That people come into our lives for a reason _

She looked at Rachel and they stared at each other as she sang.

_ Bringing something we must learn _

_ And we are led _

_ To those who help us most to grow _

_ If we let them _

_ And we help them in return _

_ Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_ But I know I'm who I am today _

_ Because I knew you… _

The song was healing them both from their past.

It was also making them realize how in love they  _ were _ with each other.

In love they  _ are _ .

_ Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_ As it passes a sun _

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_ Halfway through the wood _

_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_ But because I knew you _

_ I have been changed _

_ for good _

[RACHEL]

_ It well may be _

_ That we will never meet again _

_ In this lifetime _

Quinn shook her head no at those lines and Rachel smiled while singing.

_ So let me say before we part _

_ So much of me _

_ Is made of what I learned from you _

Rachel smiled as she placed her hand over her heart and for the first time in her life Quinn knew what it felt like to be loved by someone. 

_ You'll be with me _

_ Like a handprint on my heart _

Rachel finally broke the staring contest and went up the stairs. Quinn followed and stood a few steps below her.

_ And now whatever way our stories end _

_ I know you have rewritten mine _

_ By being my friend… _

_ Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_ By a wind off the sea _

_ Like a seed dropped by a skybird _

_ In a distant wood _

_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_ But because I knew you _

[QUINN]

_ Because I knew you _

[BOTH]

_ I have been changed  _

_ for good _

Rachel came down the steps, Quinn held out her hand to help, and together they walked to center stage again.

So much was said between them with these lyrics.

And so much was forgiven.

And forgotten.

[RACHEL]

_ And just to clear the air _

_ I ask forgiveness _

_ For the things I've done you blame me for _

[QUINN]

_ But then, I guess we know _

_ There's blame to share _

[BOTH]

_ And none of it seems to matter anymore _

[QUINN & **RACHEL** ]

_ Like a comet pulled from orbit _

**_Like a ship blown from its mooring_ **

_ As it passes a sun _

**_By a wind off the sea_ **

_ Like a stream that meets a boulder _

**_Like a seed dropped by a bird_ **

_ Halfway through the wood _

**_In the wood_ **

[BOTH]

_ Who can say if I've been _

_ Changed for the better? _

_ I do believe I have been _

_ Changed for the better _

[QUINN ]

_ And, because I knew you... _

[RACHEL]

_ Because I knew you... _

[BOTH]

_ Because I knew you... _

_ I have been changed  _

_ for good... _

They took each other’s hand again.

They stared at each other for a beat after catching their breath.

“Thank you Quinn… I see it now, I don’t have to choose between,” she sucked in a breath. “My career and… love, because this. I mean… this stage, Broadway, New York… that’s my true love.”

“Rachel I-” Her words were cut off by Rachel quickly putting her hand on her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Before it could deepen; Rachel pulled back with tears in her eyes. Her actions in direct conflict with the decision she had just made.

Rach,” Quinn started again but trailed off when Rachel ran past her, down the steps of the stage, and out the door they had snuck into.

Quinn tried not to cry.

It had been a beautiful moment after all.

And if that was all she’d ever get… it would be enough.

Because Rachel Berry had kissed her this time.

With a smile she walked in the same direction.

***

After Rachel had taken a walk around Central Park to get her crazy thoughts together she showed back up in the room. She knew Quinn was alone because she had seen everyone else in the hotel restaurant eating and Santana told her Quinn wasn’t feeling up to hanging out.

She felt guilty about that.

When she entered the room she didn’t see Quinn; she knocked on the bathroom door. “Quinn are you okay?”

“Go away,” she said from inside the room.

“C’mon Quinn talk to me,” the door swung open and a very angry Quinn was staring at her.

Rachel’s mouth dropped because she had gotten a haircut.

It was short.

And so… hot.

She was pulled from the distraction by Quinn shouting at her. “Why? So you can run away again!”

“I’m sorry okay… I was just mad at you for kissing me and making me rethink everything I thought I had already decided.”   
Quinn crossed her arms and stepped around her into the room. “You kissed me.”

“I meant the first time,” she said softly. 

Quinn spun on her feet and didn’t realize how close Rachel had gotten; it stunned her for a moment but, “Well I’m mad at you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do you even know why?”

“For running aw-”

“For always choosing Finn, who treats you like shit instead of me who at least tried to be your friend.”

“I-I didn’t know you were an option until the other day,” Rachel screamed.

Quinn pushed closer until their faces were with inches of each other.

“I’ve always been an option,” they stared at each other.

Neither moving.

Neither knowing what to say next.

“Rachel, he'll never love you and still be unselfish enough to let you go,” Quinn finally spoke. “And I’ve been doing it for years.”

Rachel’s eyes widened as Rachel finally and fully realized that Quinn had  _ always _ put her first.

And her resolve broke. 

She cupped Quinn’s cheek and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss.

Quinn pulled away quickly.

“Rachel you can’t keep doing this.”

“I know… I came here to tell you that I made my choice.”

Quinn was fighting the tears and as Rachel saw them forming in her eyes she hated that she put them there. 

Quinn bit her lip. “And?”

“It’s you Quinn,” their eyes met and the tears finally did escape.

But not from sadness.

“What?”

“I didn’t realize until now what it actually was… but it was always you that I looked for and wanted to be like, and wanted to be around. I think I… I-I’m in love with you.”

Quinn couldn’t hide her elation as she wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulled her into a kiss.

A  _ very  _ heated kiss.

“Mm,” Rachel moaned as the kiss deepened. 

And after several moments of the best makeout session of her life. Quinn pulled back.

“I’m in love with you too,” Quinn breathed out and this time Rachel’s eyes filled with tears.

She had never heard those words before.

Sure, Finn said he loved her.

But no one had ever said they were in love with her.

“And I would n-never make you choose.”

“I know,” Rachel cupped her cheek. “That’s another reason I knew it was you.”

Quinn pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment until Rachel spoke.

“I like the haircut,” she said and Quinn pulled back to look at her.

“Oh yeah?” It was her teasing tone.

It was the first time Rachel had heard that tone directed at her.

And she liked it very much.

“Yeah,” she licked her lips. “You look really hot.”

“Hot huh?” Quinn continued to tease.

“C’mon Quinn,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Even through all of our tumultuous history you had to have at least known I think you’re sexy.”

Quinn shook her head no, “Beautiful maybe… since you actually said those words but no… how would I know you thought of me, as sexy?”

“By the way I look at you,” Quinn couldn’t hide the smile.

“You didn’t know I thought you were sexy by the way I look at you,” Quinn pointed out.

“True,” Rachel moved her hands around Quinn’s neck. “Let me rectify that… Quinn Fabray,” she cooed. “I think you are incredibly and uniquely sexy,” her voice was husky and it turned Quinn the hell on.

“You too,” Quinn groaned before crashing their lips together.

And Quinn was in heaven.

*

And that feeling lasted until the exact moment that Finn’s lips landed on Rachel’s during the glee club’s performance.

Quinn fought all of her instincts to run away or punch Finn until the second song ended and then she stormed off the stage.

*

Rachel looked for her backstage and that was when she realized that Quinn had left the auditorium. 

She didn’t even stick around to see where they placed.

She hated that once again because of Finn; Quinn was hurting.

Rachel found out later from Santana that Quinn had not only left the auditorium, she left the state. 

Mr. Schue was pissed that she bought her own plane ticket home as he was responsible for her. 

Santana reminded him that maybe he should've been more responsible all week as he had ditched them in New York City to pursue his pipe dreams. 

He didn’t argue with her.

He knew she was right. 

***

Santana was the one who first cornered Quinn once they returned to school. It was at the lockers before classes started.

“Yo Q… you know I care about you which is the only reason why I’m doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Sticking up for Rachel,” Quinn’s heart swelled because she knew what a feat that was for Santana. 

“Why… you saw her kiss him?” She nearly spat the words. 

“No, I saw him kiss her.”

“Semantics.”

“And I also saw after the performance, when Rachel was beating the shit out of Finn.”

“What?” Quinn’s eyebrows rose and her voice shook with surprise.

“Yeah.. it was epic,” Santana smiled and leaned against the locker as she told Quinn the story.

[FLASHBACK]

_ As soon as we were finished with our set; we ran backstage. Rachel was instantly looking for you. Finn was trying to get her attention but she was looking all over backstage, the dressing rooms, the green room, and when she realized that you were gone she started screaming at Finn. _

[END FLASHBACK]

“Wait,” Quinn was smiling now. “She yelled at him because he kissed her?”

“Yes,” Santana confirmed. “And if you didn’t run away and leave the fucking state… you would’ve known this two days ago.”

“Shut up,” and Santana did. 

After a beat. “But tell me the rest.”

Santana laughed and continued the story.

[FLASHBACK]

_ Rachel turned on her heel and slapped Finn right across the face. _

[END FLASHBACK]

“Really?” Quinn’s excited tone cut in and Santana gave her a dirty look.

“Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Yes… sorry.”

[FLASHBACK]

_ So Finn cupped his stupid constipated face and looked like he was going to cry. She said: and Santana mocked her tone as she spoke. “You are not allowed to kiss me without consent Finn Hudson.” _

__ _ “I thought you wanted me to,” Santana also mimicked his voice. _

Quinn was full on laughing.

_ And then Rachel said, “typical white hetero man,” and he looked at her with his dumb expression. Rachel rolled her eyes and added. “Finn… let me be perfectly clear with you. I don’t want you kissing me, now… or ever. We’re through.” _

_ And then his dumb ass asked. “Is this because of Jesse?” Like his dumb ass wasn’t enough of a reason for a girl to never want to kiss him. But Rachel just said. “No… it’s because of Quinn.” _

[END FLASHBACK]

“She said that?” Quinn cut in again and saw Santana grinning at her.

And for her.

“She said that.” Santana replied proudly.

“Aw… now I feel dumb,” Quinn crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well you acted dumb,” Quinn shot her a look and she merely shrugged. “Just saying.”

After a moment. “What am I gonna do now?”

“Find Rachel and tell her you’re sorry,” Santana suggested. “But you haven’t heard the best part of the story.”

“Rachel rejecting Finn wasn’t the best part?”

“Maybe for you… but nope.”

[FLASHBACK]

_ The best part was when Schue came in and told us that we came in 12th place because of Finn’s stupid move and Rachel literally threw herself at him- wrestler style- and was beating the shit out of him. I even had to help pull her off of him. _

_ Even though it was the coolest thing Rachel has ever done. _

_ And certainly the last things I wanted to do. _

[END FLASHBACK]

Quinn was full on giggling, “I wish I had seen that.”

“Yeah… Rachel like flew at him… sideways, it was insane,” Santana smiled at the memory. “And I can’t believe I’m going to say this but she should join us on the Cheerios next year.” Quinn’s eyes widened in surprise. “She’d make a great flyer… I would certainly love the chance to throw Rachel Berry.”

Quinn shoved her playfully. 

“Thanks San,” she finally said. 

“You’re welcome… I guess.”

***

Rachel had found a note in her locker to meet Quinn before glee club. 

She found her sitting on the floor between the stacks in the library.

“Where have you been?”

“Hiding,” Quinn told her honestly.

“But that doesn’t explain why you haven’t said a word to me today.”

“You should be more pissed at me than anyone,” Rachel joined her on the floor. “I ran away Rachel instead of trusting you.”

“I’m sorry you had to see Finn kiss me like that… especially after you and I you know… finally got it right.”

They both thought about Rachel’s first original song.

“Look Rachel, if you want to be with Finn, or even Jesse then so be it, I want you but… more importantly I want you to be happy.”

“And that’s exactly why you’re the right choice for me Quinn,” she looked over with eyebrows raised hopefully. “You’ve always wanted to make me happy even when we weren’t friends.”

Quinn laughed shyly and looked down.

“I’m so mad at Finn for what he did and how he ruined our chances, and especially how it hurt you,” Quinn looked back at her. “But as an artist I understand that he was acting on his feelings in the moment. So I know I’ll be able to forgive him… eventually.” She rolled her eyes at the idea.

Quinn didn’t care about Finn.

At least not at this moment.

She needed to ask Rachel something very important and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer; but knew she still needed to ask. She reached for Rachel’s hand and their fingers interlocked. “Rachel I have to ask,” she licked her lips and swallowed hard. “What were you feeling… in that moment?”

Rachel cupped her cheek and forced their eyes to meet. “I was feeling shocked, and anger… and embarrassment… but mostly fear.”

“Fear that we'd lose because of it?”

Rachel nodded, “Yeah that and… fear that because I was caught off guard and feeling all of those other things at the same time that I would lose you, for not pulling away fast enough.”

Quinn smiled. 

And they both heaved a sigh of relief.

“And as an artist,” Rachel could hear Quinn’s teasing tone and knew everything would be okay. “What are you feeling right now?”

“Nervous.”

“Why nervous?”

“Because I have to ask you a question that I’m terrified to not only ask but also hear the answer.”

“Which is?” Her eyebrows were arched curiously and her heart pounded in her chest.

“Quinn, will you… I mean would you like to be… m-my girlfriend?”

“Really?” Quinn was stunned. 

“Really.”

Quinn was nodding frantically and Rachel giggled. “Not only would I’d like to, I’d love to,” Rachel felt her nerves leave her. “In fact it’s all I have ever wanted.” 

Rachel squealed before Quinn pulled her into a kiss.

A kiss unlike any of the others they had shared. 

Because this kiss held the promise of a future together.

And before the kiss could deepen, Quinn pulled away as a thought about that future came to her.

“Rachel, what do you think about Yale?”

“You stopped kissing me to ask me that?”

Quinn giggled shyly. “Yes, it’s important.”

“Well, I think it’s a great school but you know I’m going to New York.”

Quinn laughed and shook her head. “N-No… I mean for me,” Rachel realized what Quinn was really asking and she beamed her megawatt Rachel Berry smile, as Quinn continued. “I’ve always wanted to go there and it’s just a train ride away from New York.”

By the time she finished, Rachel was nodding her approval. “So what you’re saying is we could make this work… we could have it all?”

“I’m saying we still have a whole year together but yeah… we could definitely have it all,” as soon as the words left her mouth Rachel was kissing her.

And Rachel’s tongue was entering her mouth.

Quinn pulled her closer and slid her tongue along Rachel’s but unfortunately just as it was getting as hot as it could while within the school library, Rachel pulled away.

Leaving Quinn breathless. 

“Gosh I love you Quinn.”

“I love you too,” Quinn pulled her into another quick kiss before Rachel pulled back. 

But only a little.

“As much as I love the thought of finally getting to fully make out with you,” Quinn blushed at the thought. “We’re late for glee.”

“So how about after glee club you come over to mine and we can finally do what I’ve spent years dreaming of doing.”

Rachel decided to tease Quinn as they got to their feet and headed out of the library, “What’s that... make out with a girl on your bed?” 

“No,” Quinn reached for her hand and their fingers interlocked. “I want to make out with Rachel Berry on my bed,” Rachel met her eyes and swooned. “Not just any girl,  _ the _ girl.”

“Okay, let’s just skip glee,” Rachel said heavily as she was looking at the naughty glint in her eyes.

“Can’t do it Rachel, I told you’d I’d never get in the way of your dreams and I meant it… and a glee club national championship next year is the first step to getting you there.”

Yup… she was in love.

*

As they walked toward the choir room holding hands. Quinn remembered something Santana had said.

“Speaking of next year Rachel, what do you think about the Cheerios?”

“I’d love it… you always look so hot in that uniform,” she said before adding in realization. “How did I not realize how bisexual I am and how incredibly hot I have always been for you?”

Quinn giggled again, “I like to think it was because of Finn’s enormous shadow blocking you from seeing what was always there.”

Rachel smirked and then got back to the original question. “But always yes to you on the Cheerios… mmm,” her moan at the end caused Quinn to blush and almost lose track of her thought.

“I did mean me but also… what about you? Have you ever thought about joining?”

She could see that the wheels were turning in her mind. 

After a beat. “No... but I am now,” Rachel confirmed before they joined their friends in the choir room where they happily celebrated their 12 place victory and teeny tiny trophy.

And they were both suddenly and completely looking forward to their senior year.

And everything they had to look forward to in the future.

*

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This also had me thinking about making this a multi chapter story about their senior year and Rachel joining the Cheerios. And to clarify one of the multi chapter fics mentioned in the beginning is a Cheerio Rachel story idea that starts in season 1; but I don’t think two versions of Cheerio Rachel is a bad thing, do you?? Let me know.
> 
> The title comes from the song For Good by The Wicked and Glee Casts


End file.
